


交易

by blissful_silence



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissful_silence/pseuds/blissful_silence
Summary: 一次交易。原名no titled。
Kudos: 8





	交易

浴室的水声停了。飞龙望着落地镜里的自己，白色浴袍一本正经地裹住肉体，黑发没有完全吹干，凉丝丝浮着孱弱的水汽，被他拨到一边，略微卷曲着搭在白浴袍上。身后门锁轻微地“啪嗒”了一声，他闭上眼。

他的腰被环住，颈边传来一阵新鲜的濡湿感。米哈伊尔仅仅是草草擦了几下头发，水珠一颗接一颗顺着发梢往外滚，最后都蹭到他一边肩膀上，在浴袍上留下一片水渍。他不禁皱眉，但也没说什么，随他瞎摆弄。但米哈伊尔也没拿他怎样，两个人静静地对着镜子站了一会儿，直到米哈伊尔开口：

“想什么呢，飞龙大人？”

飞龙睁开眼，在镜子里看到了两个熟悉的人。米哈伊尔赤身裸体，略弯腰，头枕在他肩窝处，正饶有兴致地和镜子里的他对视。

“没什么。”他回答。

米哈伊尔轻笑，一只手离开他的腰，开始往下摸索。最后牵起他的手。“我倒看到了很多，想到了很多。”他慢吞吞地说，一会儿有一会儿没地沿着飞龙颈侧亲吻，来到颈椎，来到另一边，吻在他的头发上。飞龙不禁微微别过脸，但没有用，米哈伊尔的气息透过头发丝在耳边荡漾：

“洗发水还用得惯吗？”

飞龙抿住唇。米哈伊尔也懒得跟他纠结，引着他的手贴到自己的脸颊边，慢悠悠地说：“我想在这里。”

“随便。”

米哈伊尔笑道：“我有时候想，白蛇的领头也不过如此。还是只有在我面前，不，或者说‘他’面前，你才这么不把自己当一回事？”

飞龙猛地抽回手，但下一秒手腕又被捉住，吊在半空中动弹不得。火苗正灼烧着他的脊背，但米哈伊尔牢牢锁住他，把他困在原地要他接受他的炙烤。他心里也窜起一股无名怒火，开始了结束了就好，发什么乱七八糟的脾气？他永远搞不懂身后这个人，因此他也生自己的气。作为报复，他隔着浴袍问候了一下对方的某部位。

“我只是讨厌莫名其妙的废话。”他回头，给斯拉夫人一个挑衅的目光。

米哈伊尔和他眼瞪眼，互相瞪了一会儿，米哈伊尔倾身吻他。与之前不同，他吻得很用力，像只撕咬食物的狼，完全没有给飞龙反击的余地，良久才放开。两个人喘着气对视，米哈伊尔突然又笑了，但这次他的眼角里也盛着柔柔的笑意：“你就欺负我拿你没办法。”他的手一点点顺着骨架摸到飞龙手背，将飞龙的手指一根一根仔细掰开，又将自己的手指扣进去，“可我也不爱做赔本生意。”

飞龙的手被放开，浴袍一边跟着滑落，露出半边肩膀。米哈伊尔另一只手捏起他的下巴，逼他把头扭到面前去：

“看好了。”

镜子里米哈伊尔从他身后走出来，绕到他身前，做出思索的样子盯着他的肩膀打趣道：“或许我应该先把您的衣服脱掉？”

然后他看着米哈伊尔跪在他身前。飞龙一时没反应过来本能地往后退了一步，被他握住脚踝定在原地。米哈伊尔开始抚摸他，从脚趾开始，脚背、脚踝、小腿、大腿，嘴唇覆上去，他能感受到一条溪流湿漉漉地正逆行而上。

从他的角度只能看到木然立着的半个自己，还有笼罩住另一半他的米哈伊尔，整个后背暴露在镜中一览无余，也不在乎那些交错的鞭痕是否丑陋。这么疯狂任性的人，大概向来不在意这些的。但是他的目光却牢牢追随着那些愈合凸起的伤疤，它们随着这具身体的动作在流畅舒展的肌肉上张扬地起伏，炫耀着主人残酷又优美的身形。飞龙想起小时候看书时那根贴着文字一下一下跃动的黑色细线，在父亲确认过是只虫子之后，他再也没有见过像这样爬行的曲线了。


End file.
